Gage
Gage is an actor and writer in Band Blunders. His first appearance was in the music video made by Illemonati Trio entitled Trip to Afghanistan, where he stars alongside Mattie and Liam. The group was formed around this time, and he has shown great disapproval of it. Despite this, he would help write and edit scripts for films and would later join the group. His first film appearance was in April 2019's Planet of the Apes, originally supposed to be A Nightmare on Elm Street. He has a few nicknames, such as: Gag, Gagory, Gageth, Gaginton, Gageriel, and Gay (but he doesn't like that one). Films As said above, his first film is Planet of the Apes. He is cast to star in numerous horror movies in the future, including Halloween 2, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Final Destination, I Know What You Did Last Summer, and Krueger and Myers. Gage helps write and edit movies, including Halloween, Friday the 13th: The Next Chapter, Krueger and Myers, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween 2, and I Know What You Did Last Summer. Gage also plans to write two films based off the Scream and Saw franchises respectively Personality In Planet of the Apes, Gage is a take-charge kinda person, and isn't afraid to beat his friend with a mallet if his life depended on it, which he did to Hunter. He is shown to be very serious, especially when his chips are involved. He has a clone named 69 in Planet of the Apes, who wears a Michael Myers mask. 69 has no noticeable differences from Gage, besides the mask. In Illemonati Trio - Trip to Afghanistan, Gage shows himself to be humorous, and doesn't like it when people take his spotlight. He is later seen stalking kids... enough said. In Friday the 13th: The Next Chapter, Gage is more of a background character. He isn't as involved into the main plot as he was in Planet of the Apes. He appears to be a bit more closed off, but one thing is certain: he still loves those Sour Cream and Onion chips. In The Hunger Games, Gage doesn't give a crap. He is more gloomy and just doesn't want to be a part of anything Amanda and Liam are doing. Although, Gage snaps from the situation, and he becomes more aggressive than he has ever been shown before. Other Appearances After Trip to Afghanistan, Gage appeared in Dance Till You're Mattie unwillingly. He was in a scene where he grabs Mattie and takes her out of camera. He would also appear in The Mattie Gang, but only in clips from Trip to Afghanistan. He would later appear in the Band Blunder's version of the Friends intro in the form of clips from Trip to Afghanistan. Although, Gage was against this, which caused a lot of tension between him and Liam. Forms Even though not explicitly mentioned throughout any form of Band Blunders media, but briefly at the end of Illemonati Trio - Trip to Afghanistan, Gage fused with Julio to create one being. It is unknown if Gage can fuse with others or just Julio, all we know is that they can transform into something we cannot comprehend. Names for this being includes: Gaglio, Julgag, Guglio, and Gulag (wait...). Relationships * Liam - Gage and Liam seem to coexist well, and share interests in yeeting trash trees. * Raina - They're pretty good friends, and they are there for each other. * Hunter - They seemed to be fine before the ape business. Recently he has just beat him repeatedly with a mallet. * Ariel - Gage seems to have a neutral opinion of Ariel. This was probably due to her stealing his sour cream and onion chips. * Isabelle - Gage and Isabelle get along well, and are a good team when it comes to defeating plasm-injected versions of Ariel and Hunter. * Rebekah - Barely knew her. * Mattie - As seen in Trip to Afghanistan and Dance Till You're Mattie, Gage wants Mattie off-camera as much as possible. * Amanda - They appear to be acquaintances, but Gage only really went with her because of Liam. * Regina - Seems to be aware of her existence, but doesn't care enough to know more. * Kelsey - He broke her neck in Trip to Afghanistan and The Mattie Gang. But I think they're chill. * Kimi - Nothing more than acquaintances. * Gage - Honestly, Gage couldn't care less about Gage. Gage snapped Gage's neck at the end of Trip to Afghanistan. They do not get along. Trivia * After the filming of Planet of the Apes, Gage has shown regret to his involvement in the movie. This could be due to the last minute change of plans regarding A Nightmare on Elm Street, where not enough cast members showed up, making Planet of the Apes his first film appearance. * Gage has hopes of creating a film called Whisper, but information regarding it is scarce. All we know is it will be based off of Scream. * Gage has also shown great interest in making a film based off of Saw. * Gage's favorite horror movie series is Scream. Thus, he doesn't like what they did with Roman. LIKE SERIOUSLY. ROMAN IS SHOWN DEAD IN THE BASEMENT WITH A LADY CHECKING HIS PULSE AND REALIZING HE'S DEAD. HE THEN COMES BACK AS THE KILLER (spoilers) WHICH SHOULDN'T BE THE CASE BECAUSE HE WAS ONSCREEN FOR LIKE, 2-3 MINUTES BEFORE THE REVEAL, AND HE CAN'T REVIVE HIMSELF. THIS MAN CANNOT START/STOP HIS HEART LIKE THAT. YOU CANNOT LOOK ME STRAIGHT IN THE EYE AND TELL ME THAT MAKES SENSE. * Gage is still upset over those Sour Cream and Onion chips. * There may be a movie where Gage is the protagonist. This movie would be Spotted Lantern Fly related. * Despite being a Band Blunder, he does not own or play any instrument. But he has shown interest in learning brass and/or string instruments. Category:The Blunders Category:Planet of the Apes Cast